starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Yoerik
* Welkom op Yodapedia, afbeeldingen graag een duidelijke naam geven anders raken die verloren. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) okt 30, 2010 18:38 (UTC) * Artikel verwijderd wegens totaal onvoldoende volgens de Regels. --Sompeetalay okt 30, 2010 21:45 (UTC) Taalgebruik *Ofwel is uw Engels correct, ofwel voeg je niets meer toe in een taal die je onvoldoende beheerst. --Sompeetalay nov 6, 2010 08:46 (UTC) Verbeteringen Dank voor de verbeteringen. Als je nog meer ziet, schroom niet om ze aan te passen. Als je hulp nodig hebt horen we het wel! --Wild Whiphid (Contact) dec 22, 2011 17:52 (UTC) Selkath Over de pagina van Selkath: boeken zijn bij ons geen "verschijningen", maar "bronnen". Verschijning is eigenlijk films/tv series, in het geval dat dat niet van toepassing is, kan een game ook, maar boeken niet. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) feb 18, 2012 22:22 (UTC) *Zoals WW al zei kunnen games of boeken enkel als verschijning tellen als het artikel in geen film of televisieserie is verschenen. --Sompeetalay feb 18, 2012 23:39 (UTC) Correcties *Vanaf nu alle correcties in een en dezelfde aanpassing graag, ipv 4 of 5 keer dingen te zitten verbeteren (die niet altijd nodig zijn of correct zijn uitgevoerd). --Sompeetalay feb 21, 2012 19:07 (UTC) Artikel *Volgende dingen dienen te worden verbeterd in de toekomst: sjabloon toevoegen en invullen, correct quotes weergeven, hoofdletters gebruiken, bronnen en 'verschijningen' toevoegen, net als categoriën toevoegen. Zorg er aub voor dat het in orde is, want ik blijf geen artikels aanpassen die niet in orde zijn met de basisprincipes. Er zaten ook heel veel kleine fouten in het artikel (meervoud / enkelvoud, rare en overbodige interne links). --Sompeetalay feb 21, 2012 23:26 (UTC) ** Ik zie dat de dingen die ik heb aangehaald onvoldoende worden toegepast, dus dan kan ik niets anders doen dan de aangemaakte artikels verwijderen. Opnieuw geen bronnen en vermeldingen, alweer 20 correcties na elkaar doorvoeren aan hetzelfde artikel, sjabloon onvoldoende ingevuld (tot daar aan toe), opnieuw zeer vreemde interne links enzovoorts. Er stonden ook weer veel fouten in de toevoeging bij het eerste artikel. En artikels worden ook integraal gemaakt, tenzij het gaat over mega-artikels. Artikels die niet worden afgewerkt, kunnen worden verwijderd. Ik denk dat je beter begint met korte(re) artikels aan te maken en dan stap voor stap bekijkt aan welke voorwaarden een artikel best kan voldoen. --Sompeetalay feb 22, 2012 22:40 (UTC) *** Gelieve geen overbodige interne links toe te voegen in artikels. --Sompeetalay feb 23, 2012 12:32 (UTC) Jedi Civil War Het is niet de bedoeling om onvolledige artikels te maken. Wanneer het artikel niet snel wordt afgewerkt, zullen wij het verwijderen. --Sompeetalay feb 26, 2012 18:23 (UTC) Laatste verwittiging *Ik corrigeer vanaf heden geen artikels meer door u aangemaakt. Dit wil zeggen als ik iets zie dat niet goed genoeg is, dat het artikel meteen naar de vuilbak gaat. Ik moet nog altijd dezelfde fouten aanpassen in de artikels. Ge kunt zelf perfect zien wat ik aanpas. Er worden geen links naar Wookieepedia in artikels gebruikt. Ik heb u gevraagd om met kleine artikels te beginnen en ge komt af met een artikel als de 'Jedi Civil War' dat net een heel groot en omvangrijk artikel is. --Sompeetalay feb 26, 2012 22:12 (UTC) *U mag Je tegen u zeggen, hoor. **Ja, da's Belgische spreektaal :) --Sompeetalay feb 27, 2012 13:17 (UTC) *Artikel 'Revan's Empire' verwijderd. Het is niet de bedoeling dat Yodapedia een kerkhof wordt van onafgewerkte artikels. Je kan beter eerst Jedi Civil War fatsoenlijk afwerken. En voor de zoveelste maal, maak korte artikels aan ipv die gigantische artikels waar ge uren aan zit (normaal toch). --Sompeetalay feb 27, 2012 13:20 (UTC) Allerlaatste maal *Dit is echt de laatste maal dat ik het ga vermelden. Uw artikels blijven nog steeds dezelfde fouten bevatten als in het begin en ik ga dat allemaal niet meer blijven verbeteren. Bovendien heb ik al talloze malen gevraagd om kortere artikels te maken in plaats van half afgewerkte artikels. Dit is de laatste maal. De volgende maal verdwijnen ze zonder aarzelen in de vuilbak. --Sompeetalay mrt 8, 2012 13:31 (UTC) Saul Karath Op zich best een goede opzet voor Saul Karath, er waren echter nog wel wat kleine schoonheidsfoutjes als vergeten hoofdletters, op het einde wat vaak "en toen", en nog wat van die kleine dingetjes. Kijk even wat er nu aangepast is, en probeer daar voortaan wat op te letten. Die kleine dingetjes maken het net even af en dan zijn die artikelen verder prima. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) mrt 9, 2012 21:46 (UTC) *Vergeet ook het sjabloon niet te vervangen en dat van het EU Personage te gebruiken. En niet vergeten dat veel kleine fouten zich uiteindelijk opstapelen en toch weer heel wat werk opleveren om te verbeteren, wat eigenlijk niet zou mogen. --Sompeetalay mrt 10, 2012 07:33 (UTC) Altijd hetzelfde Het is altijd hetzelfde, hé. Uw artikels zijn best oke, hoor, maar ge blijft altijd en altijd en altijd en altijd dezelfde 'fouten' maken. Ge maakt ook soms zeer vreemde interne links en uw sjabloon is soms niet helemaal correct ingevuld. Probeer aub eens die slordigheden eruit te halen in het vervolg? En hoeveel maal hebben we al niet gevraagd om iets minder 'grote' artikels aan te maken? De grotere artikels wemelen van allerlei fouten en slordigheden. Nu, de artikels zijn wel voldoende, want anders zou ik ze pardoos verwijderen. Ik hoop alleen eens een artikel te zien, waarin we niet moeten gaan corrigeren en dan uiteindelijk een versie bekomen, waarin evenveel werd verbeterd dan werd geschreven. Ik hoop ook dat ze niet gekopieerd of vertaald zijn van ergens, want anders belanden ze allemaal meteen in de vuilbak. --Sompeetalay mrt 12, 2012 18:38 (UTC) *Sompeetalay ge kunt gerust zijn, ik vind kopiëren echt iets voor n00bs. Ik zal proberen echt de slordigheden eruit te halen. In het vervolg zal ik beter opletten. **Da's goed nieuws. Kopiëren van andere sites is idd waardeloos. De artikels zijn niet slecht, maar probeer idd die slordigheden eruit te halen. Je kan zien wat ik heb verbeterd door beide versies te vergelijken, ook in het sjabloon en bij de categories onderaan. --Sompeetalay mrt 12, 2012 21:36 (UTC) Artikels verwijderd * Artikel Abregado-rae verwijderd wegens onafgewerkt. Als je dat afwerkt, is dat een vrij uitgebreid artikel en door een sjabloon aan te maken en twee zinnen te schrijven, heb je helaas geen volwaardig artikel aangemaakt. Dus als wij het niet afwerken, blijven we zitten met onafgewerkte artikels. Ander artikel verwijderd wegens meer grammaticale fouten dan wat anders. En het artikel bevatte ook een verkeerd sjabloon. Ik heb alles al heel veel herhaald, maar je blijft altijd maar hetzelfde doen. --Sompeetalay apr 26, 2012 18:39 (UTC) * Gelieve niet aan Honoghr te beginnen als je van plan bent om hetzelfde te doen als met de vorige artikels. --Sompeetalay apr 26, 2012 20:14 (UTC) Honoghr * Die poging was beter. Werk met echte bronnen, zoals Geonosis and the Outer Rim, en niet met Wookieepedia. Boeken kunnen geen 'verschijningen' zijn en we gebruiken de originele publicaties als bronnen, dus geen vertalingen. --Sompeetalay apr 26, 2012 21:27 (UTC) Marr * Dat gedoe met dat 'dubbel stukje' biografie wordt zelden toegepast op Yodapedia, alleen bij hele belangrijke personages, zoals Yoda, Han Solo enzovoorts. --Sompeetalay mei 4, 2012 16:15 (UTC) Bounty Hunter * Gelieve geen halve artikels aan te maken die dan door ons (moeten) worden aangevuld. Op zich dacht ik dat het sjabloon wel in orde was, maar uiteindelijk krijgen we zo enkel maar halve artikels. Je kan een artikel ook op je pc afwerken en het uploaden als het klaar is. --Sompeetalay (overleg) 29 mei 2013 14:35 (UTC)